Of speeches and memories
by xLIVExEVILxSTEALxCOOKIESx
Summary: Set with Kurt at Dalton. Kurt is asked to speak for a bullying seminar and the warblers learn the extent of Kurt's bullying, unknown to Kurt, all of McKinley are watching too. SEQUEL NOW UP Of videos and reflections
1. Defying Gravity

**Of speeches and memories **

Kurt smiled softly at Blaine as the warbler motioned for him to sit with him. Kurt obliged and slid easily into the cushion couch. They were waiting for Warbler practise to begin and were chatting and laughing with Nick and Jeff. Kurt was happy that he was fitting in –though he resented the idea of becoming just another sheep in the herd- he had only been there for 2 months and after the "Don't cry for me Argentina" incident, Kurt had been worried that the other Warblers wouldn't like him. From what he gathered, the a cappella group was not fond of show offs.

But he didn't have anything to worry about, even if the others didn't really understand what he said half the time.

"Okay, Warblers" Wes called, walking through the grand oak doors and immediately banging his gavel on the table for attention "This warbler meeting will not involve any singing" he started and David mock fainted

"Oh no! What is Blainers gonna do without his daily dose of Katy Perry?" He moaned from where he had collapsed

Kurt snorted "You're all as top 40 as he is" and Blaine smiled gratefully, Kurt was the only one who ever came to his defence.

"Anyway" Wes continued, in full warbler mode "Instead we will be discussing the upcoming bullying seminar…"

He was cut off by Kurt "I thought there was a no bullying policy, what's the point of a seminar if no one's being bullied?" Kurt asked, confused

"It doesn't hurt to remind people" David smiled kindly at Kurt

"So what, we're singing anti-bullying songs then?" Kurt continued, songs already running through his head

"Well, yes but also they want a speaker, so I just wanted to know if anyone who has been bullied, or knows someone who has been bullied could talk about it" Wes said, speaking softly.

Kurt bit his lower lip then sighed "I'll talk if no one else wants to"

No one else volunteered so it was decided, Kurt Hummel was going to talk at the seminar.

**A week later**

**At McKinley**

Rachel Berry and Finn Hudson sat together in the cramped hall where they were awaiting the bullying seminar to begin sothey could leave already. These seminars were a joke. No one cared, or even paid attention. The rest of the new directions had the same feelings until instead of a person walking onto the stage and rambling on about the horrible things that have happened because of bullying, the curtain was drawn back and a huge screen was revealed, a huge screen with Kurt on it.

**At Dalton **

Kurt was nervous as he stepped out onto the stage, because he had dealed personally with bullies –and was the only one willing to speak about it in front of everyone- they thought it was appropriate to give him his first solo. In front of all of Dalton, and though he didn't know it, McKinley.

Shakily he took a breath and steadied himself, as the music started playing he forgot his nerves and let the lyrics flow out

"_Something has changed within me_

_Something is not the same_

_I'm sick of playing by the rules _

_Of someone elses game _

_Too late for second guessing _

_Too late to go back to sleep _

_It's time to trust my instincts_

_Close my eyes and Leap"_

Kurt had been worried that the others wouldn't get the whole "You can beat me but you'll never break me" angle he was going for with this song but he was too lost in the music to care.

"_It's time to try defying gravity _

_I think I'll try defying gravity _

_Kiss me goodbye _

_I'm defying gravity _

_And you won't bring me down" _

The whole student body looked on in amazement, they were used to a cappella and this was a bit of a culture shock, but the raw emotion put into the song snapped them out of it.

Wes smirked "This is why I gave him the solo" some of the other warblers had been sceptical at first but were just as awestruck as the rest of the audience.

"_I'm through accepting limits _

'_Cus someone says they're so_

_Something I cannot change_

_But 'til I try _

_I'll never know_

_Too long I've been afraid of_

_Losing Love I guess I've lost_

_Well if that's love _

_It comes at, at much too high a cost _

_I'd sooner buy defying gravity_

_Kiss me goodbye_

_I'm defying gravity _

_I think I'll try defying gravity_

_And you won't bring me down_

_I'd sooner buy defying gravity_

_Kiss me goodbye_

_I'm defying gravity _

_I think I'll try defying gravity_

_And you won't bring me down_

_Bring me down _

_Ooo wowwow" _

It felt so good to be able to hit the high F without worrying about anyone calling his house to harass him.

Dalton burst into applause. Kurt looked shocked for a second, as he always did when people actually cheered for him, before his face broke into a huge, happy grin.

**At McKinley **

It was silent for half a minute before Rachel stood up outraged "He blew the note in our diva off didn't he?"

Finn tried to calm her down by saying that Kurt's gotten better since then but the knowing looks on Mercedes and Tinas' faces were evidence enough for her. Huffing the young ingénue sat back down as onscreen Kurt started talking.

**Back at Dalton **

"Thank you for your applause" Kurt smiled though it was toned down now "That has always been one of my favourite songs but it also represents something for me" Everyone was quietly listening –even back at McKinley- "When I was at McKinley (my old school) I was in the new directions and Mr Schue (the glee club director) gave us that song to sing, well he gave it to Rachel, the star of the directions. I wanted to audition but I couldn't because I'm a guy" There were outraged gasps and Kurt even thought he heard a certain warbler say "They mock you sir!"

"But when my dad threatened to torch the school " Kurt chuckled "I believe his exact words were "You can't discriminate against my kid because of his sex, religion, political affiliation, or the fact that he's queer as a three dollar bill!"

A few others laughed at this but then Kurt got serious again "So I got my audition, I knew all I had to do was hit the high f to guarantee my victory so I practised and practised and I hit it, I remember being ecstatic" Kurt sighed "Others, however, were not, they called up my house and I wasn't there to get to the phone before my dad so he answered it"

Blaine scrunched up his brow in concern he _knew_ the type of phone call this was

"They said "Your son's a fag" and hung up" Kurt had tears in his eyes but he quickly blinked them away "It really upset my dad, I mean I was so used to it, it was nothing, they normally call my own phone so my dad never had to deal with it, and seeing him so, _upset _well it just about killed me. I knew that if I sang that song in front of thousands of people a sectionals then it would only get worse" Kurt took in a deep breath "So I blew the note"

**Authors' note**

This story just came to me today so I wrote it down, I've been obsessed with glee for a while now and thought this was overdo ^-^

Review please


	2. All the small things

**Of Speeches and memories**

_**Previously **_

_"So I got my audition, I knew all I had to do was hit the high f to guarantee my victory so I practised and practised and I hit it, I remember being ecstatic" Kurt sighed "Others, however, were not, they called up my house and I wasn't there to get to the phone before my dad so he answered it._

_Blaine scrunched up his brow in concern he knew the type of phone call this was_

_"They said "Your son's a fag" and hung up" Kurt had tears in his eyes but he quickly blinked them away "It really upset my dad, I mean I was so used to it, it was nothing, they normally call my own phone so my dad never had to deal with it, and seeing him so, upset well it just about killed me. I knew that if I sang that song in front of thousands of people a sectionals then it would only get worse" Kurt took in a deep breath "So I blew the note"_

**Currently **

Kurt jumped slightly when his words were met with cries of indignation and outrage. It took him a few seconds to realize that they weren't angry at _him_. But at the caller, but he had already said "Sorry, did I do something wrong?"

"No!" everyone yelled up at him in unison after a shocked pause

"Eh, ok then" he said softly and let them continue their numerous rants as he had a feeling that a lot of them were directed at their own past bullies.

**At McKinley **

"Oh" Rachel said quietly, Finn just gaped and Tina had tears in her eyes, Mike soothed her and Santana soothed Brittany.

After a second, Finn smiled, he could hear the Dalton prep boys practically start a riot. It was definitely good for Kurt to be there.

The hall was silent before "Are we gonna spend the whole day listening to Hummel whine?" It was Karofsky and Finn and Rachel opened their mouths' simultaneously to yell at him but were beaten to the punch.

"Ok Yogi bear, why don't you shut your face for five minutes and listen to Hummel tell his freakin' story 'cuz the last time I checked, the main reason that he's whining is because jack asses like you are so afraid that he's perving on you that you feel the need to be all up in his grill. Well newsflash ham hock" Karofsky flinched "You are not worth perving over so all of you get over yourselves and shut the hell up before me and Cedes here decide to **cut **you!" Santana bit out and then shrugged at the shocked looks everyone but Brittany was sending her "What? Britt likes him and I still owe Porcelain for helping with my Gaga costume"

On screen the Dalton people were calming down.

**At Dalton **

"Done venting?" Kurt asked looking amused "I hope you guys don't do that for every story I tell, I suppose I should keep the story telling to a minimum" he trailed off "Anyway I blew the note and Rachel got the part, which really isn't that unusual. She's as talented as she is irritating and as anyone who has spent more than ten minutes with her knows, that is very" Kurt could practically hear Rachel huff in indignation.

"Okay, that was just one big incident, there were also the everyday bullying. Everyone in glee got slushy facials. That, for those who don't know is when "cool kids" like jocks throw slushys in "losers" like my face. It feels like being bitch slapped by an ice-berg and stings like hell" Kurt winced "I was once rainbow slushied, you know gay pride and all that, I was actually kind of impressed that the jocks actually managed to put that much thought into something. I'm not stereotyping or anything but I can count on one hand the members of the football and hockey team with an IQ over fifty" The Dalton boys laughed along with the braver students of McKinley.

"And there were the locker slams; that's when a jock or two jocks sometimes slam you into a locker, it's worst when you hit the corners. I got those the most, especially when this Neanderthal, Karofsky singled me out, seriously I had so many bruises from that that I looked like I was dipped in paint, they're actually still healing" Kurt added sheepishly.

He was met with shocked and outraged gasps and bit his lips, maybe he should leave the next bit out? "And then there were the dumpster tosses"

Peoples' eyes widened "That is, as the name suggests, when the jocks gang up on you and throw you into a dumpster. So many outfits were ruined because of that but at least when Finn was doing it he let me take off my jackets and bags, most other jocks would probably accuse me of trying to seduce them onto the gay side with a strip show" Kurt rolled his eyes.

"WAIT A SECOND" Blaine stood up, outraged, "Finn! As in your step brother, Finn?"

"Yep, but he wasn't my step brother back then and it wasn't personal, I mean I'm the gay kid (though I wasn't out yet) you kinda have to bully me if you want to stay on top. And other than that and the pee balloons and that time he made me slushy myself and that time he called me a fag, Finn really was my nicest bully" Kurt summarised and tried to smile reassuringly.

"Pee balloons?" Jeff cried and Kurt shuddered

"It's disgusting, I threw up for hours and it ruined a perfectly good outfit" Sigh "I think that's their real aim, to destroy all my outfits so I'm forced to wear _flannel_ and other crimes against fashion" Kurt said with his nose in the air.

Blaine was lost in thought _Finn called Kurt a __**fag**__? From what Kurt's told me Finn seems like a gentle giant, or Frankenteen as the warblers have heard Kurt ye__ll into the phone when Finn does something stupid that annoys Kurt _

**Back at McKinley **

"Rachel, please stop looking at me like that, It's not like I would do it now" Finn said, obviously uncomfortable with everyone's glares, especially Rachel's. Sam meanwhile was taking the time to appreciate that it wasn't just glee clubers glaring at Finn, in fact it was mostly the cheerios who remembered Kurt from when he was on the team that looked ready to toss _Finn_into a dumpster.

"Dude, most of those things happened _after_ you joined glee club" Puck was quick to point out.

"Listen, white boy, my boy Kurt has already told me the full story to all of that so I get it, kinda but the only thing that's stopping me from cutting you is that Kurt is totally over all that" Mercedes said and everyone else grudgingly agreed to let it go.

**At Dalton**

"Erm, is that it? I mean not that that's not really bad but you said that the whole defying gravity thing was only one incident" one warbler asked hesitantly.

"No, that's not it, I mean I scream gay, of course a lot worse stuff has happened" Kurt smiled

"Like what?" Blaine cried, Blaine was bullied a few years ago and it was bad but he got out pretty early and he still can't sound so casual about it.

"Oh, you know vandalism, they nailed all my lawn furniture to my roof! And before a petition was hung up on my locker, it was basically just multiple ways of people telling me to put us all out of misery and kill myself already. I might have cried at that… for 2 hours" Kurt admitted sheepishly. A deathly silence descended upon Dalton.

**At McKinley **

"Who signed it?" Finn asked, voice deceitfully calm as he questioned the entire school "WHO SIGNED IT?" he yelled when he was greeted with silence "C'mon, aren't you PROUD of yourselves, you did what you wanted, you made the STRONGEST person I know break down and FREAKIN' CRY! Surely you want to admit to that, that you cowards are so afraid of something you can't understand that you want to make him disappear, no worse still, you want to make him want to disappear!" Finn ranted and Rachel was a little scared but mostly proud of Finn.

"I signed it" Karofsky smirked "Too bad the fag didn't just take our advice and off himself"

That was it, finally breaking point and someone had to do it. It needed to be done and though Sue Sylvester would mysteriously have no recollection of these events in front of a court she will always be happy that she was the one that got to punch that jerk in the face.

"Don't you dare insult my cheerio" She snarled and even Figgins who had his eyes conveniently closed was smirking.


	3. So what!

**Of speeches and memories**

**Dalton**

Blaine was the first to break the deathly silence, he ran up onto the stage and hugged Kurt as if his life depended on it, Kurt looked shocked for a second before hugging back gently and comforting Blaine.

"It's okay, it was a long time ago, I'm fine, look at me, I'm fine" Kurt, gone into full comforting mode didn't feel weird cupping Blaine's face, forcing the shorter boy to look at him

"You say that but, if you were really okay you wouldn't be here"

"You're right, I wasn't okay, but I am now, Dalton has been a… refuge for me, a break from the real world. Though "break" is hardly the appropriate term considering the amount of work we get" Kurt chuckled slightly and Blaine could only marvel at the boy in front of him

"You are amazing" Blaine looked dazed and

Kurt smirked "You're only getting that now?" they laughed together, not even seeing the world around them.

**At McKinley **

Mr Schue inconspicuously high fived Sue as she made her way back to her seat and Dave nursed the shiner he got. Even Azimio shook his head "you went too far, man"

Everyone watched as Blaine ran up on stage and Kurt comforted him

"Oh look it's Blaine!" Mercedes called and Rachel grinned

"Who's Blaine?" Finn asked defensively as he watched his little (older) brother cup Blaines' face.

"Kurts' almost boyfriend" Rachel grinned

"He's been crushing on him ever since you boys sent him to Dalton to "make himself useful and spy on the Garglers"" Mercedes glared at the boys in glee, mainly at Puck.

"What? That's terrible! When did this happen?" Mr Schue asked, standing up

"During the girls versus boys thing, the second time round when we sang rock and the boys sang girls songs" Santana responded helpfully

"Seriously guys?" Mr Schue asked, exasperated "I made you sing girls songs so that Kurt could be less depressed and feel more involved, I thought it had worked since he seemed sort of happier, thank god he met Blaine"

The boys all looked ashamed "Yea but Kurt was taking charge and stuff and I didn't think he'd actually go…" Puck trailed off

The girls all stayed glaring at him before being distracted by Blaine's voice

**At Dalton **

Wes had thought that then would be a good time to put in another song so everyone was shooed off the stage (even Kurt) except Blaine who was sort of caught off guard but didn't miss his cue

"Life's too short to even care at all

Oh

Losing my mind, losing my mind

Losing control

These fishes in the sea

They're staring at me

Oh oh Oh oh oh oh

A wet world aches for a beat of drum

Oh

If I could find a way to see this straight

I'd run away

To some fortune that I should have found

By now

I'm waiting for this cough syrup to come down

Come down"

Blaine sang with as much passion as Kurt sang "Defying Gravity" with thinking of how he ran away from his bullies and the bittersweet taste the safety of Dalton gave him

"Life's too short to even care at all

Oh

I'm comin' up now comin' up now

Out of the blue

These zombies in the park

They're looking for my heart

Oh oh oh oh

A dark world aches

For a splash of the sun oh oh

If I could find a way to see this straight

I'd run away

To some fortune that I should have found

By now

So now I run back to things they said

Could restore me

Restore life the way it should be

I'm waiting for this cough syrup to come down

Come down

Life's too short too even care a t all

Oh

I'm losing my mind, losing my mind

Losing control"

Kurt felt tears in his eyes, he knew exactly what this song meant to Blaine and was proud of his crush/ best friend for going up on stage and letting everyone in

"If I could find a way to see this straight

I'd run away

To some fortune that I should have found

By now

So now I run back to things they said

Could restore me

Restore life the way it should be

I'm waiting for this cough syrup to come down

Come down

One more spoon of cough syrup

Now

One more spoon of cough syrup

Now"

Dalton erupted in cheers for their leading man and Kurt clapped along with them "Woo!" he called and just like at regionals everyone turned towards the high pitch voice Kurt ignored them though as Blain mock bowed and winked at Kurt.

**At McKinley**

"Wow" Rachel gasped "That was amazing, not nearly as good as me of course but wow. He's much better when the song is coming from the heart"

"And that's the closest thing to a complement that will ever come out of Rachel Berrys' mouth" Tina smiled, she'd be sure to tell Kurt about this historical moment later when they video chat.

**At Dalton**

"And after that wonderful performance, here comes Kurt to depress everyone on again!" David cheered enthusiastically

"Gee , thanks" Kurt deadpanned then cleared his throat "Okay, well as much as I _love_ talking about me if you want we could just skip to the next song and be done with this bullying seminar"

"No, we want to hear more!" a random warbler cried and everyone else (even at McKinley) cheered in agreement.

Kurt grumbled something about sadism but sighed in resignation "Well so far the bullying I've talked about has all been direct but there's also this ever-present feeling, sort of filter the things you say because it might have some sort of innuendo that you'd be teased for hours for. I usually don't both with any of that though, I let people think what they want of me but I've defiantly become a very self-sacrificing person due to bullies" Kurt almost ran a hand though his hair "Of all the members of my old glee club I had to "take one for the team" the most often I'd say, there was the time when Finn quit glee club and the Gorillas on the football team wanted him to slushy me because I had quit the football team. He didn't want to do it but the footballers would beat him up if he didn't so I took one for the team and slushied myself" Kurt and most of the members of the new directions winced at the memory but most of both schools had a new found respect for Kurt "You know about the defying gravity incident and there was also the time where Mr Schue made everyone pair up and sing duets together, I originally partnered up with our newest member, a boy called Sam"

Blain winced, he saw where this was going

"But I realised in time how selfish that was, I mean singing with the gay kid is social suicide and Sam was barely staying in glee club as it was since it was so unpopular so I ended our partnership and sang a duet by myself" Kurt smiled sadly, he'd loved doing _Le Jazz Hot_ but it's a depressing thought, having to do a duet alone because no one would sing with him

"How'd you a duet alone?" Wes questioned

A spark lit in Kurt's eyes as it always did when he talked about something he was passionate about "Well, Wesley I did the song _Le Jazz Hot_ which is from the cinema classic Victor/ Victoria which explores both the male and female parts, I wore a suit that was half black and normal (with a tail coat) and half white and sequinned and I wore fabulous eye shadow on one side and drew a moustache on the other side" Kurt explained and Blaine laughed

"Only Kurt" he chuckled

"Another time it wasn't really taking one for the team but there was a risk that Sue Sylvester would murder me and bodies she buries are never found" Kurt said with a straight face and eyes wide with fear "I was on the cheerios at the time and she sent me to her office to get her something but instead I found a video of her dancing to that song physical" Kurt explained but stopped when he realised that no one seemed to know what he meant

"Y'know _Let's get physical, physical" _Kurt sang in falsetto and all of Dalton burst into laughter

"We just wanted to hear you sing it" Thad admitted through laughs

"Hmmf, what do you know, rich minds do think alike" This only caused more laughter and Kurt shook his head fondly but stood Akimbo and levelled all of Dalton with his best bitch glare when he saw they weren't shutting up. The power of the glare silenced the school and Kurt smiled smugly

"As I was saying, I showed it to my fellow gleeks and we decided to put it on YouTube thus humiliating her and don't judge, you haven't met her, it's her evil, ruthless ways that make her my all-time favourite teacher" Kurt chuckled and he could almost see the jaws of pretty much all of McKinley's staff and students drop "Well that and the fact that she was the only one who really did anything, I mean she stepped down as principle in protest when Karofsky threatened to..." Kurt bit his lip and Blaine mouthed "courage" at him

"When Karofsky threatened to kill and got off scot free" Kurt finished the boys at Dalton all fell silent.

**At McKinley**

If they were shocked when Kurt announced that Sue was his favourite teacher (the woman in question was mostly just smug as she mouthed "loser" at Mr Schue) they were when he explained why. Will felt the most ashamed, he really hadn't done much, Kurt had said flat out that Will was letting homophobia slide too easy and what had he done? He gave them an assignment specific to Kurts' taste only for the boy to be ignored and dismissed by the others.

"Mr Schue, you know you're his second favourite" Mercedes smiled and Will smiled back. At least that's something.

Dave was now the most hated student at McKinley.

**At Dalton **

"Anyway" Kurt cut through the silence " well Sue was publically humiliated and Glee club were the number one suspects since there was a glist released at the same time, basically who's hot and who's not in glee club" Kurt was trying to distract everyone from the newest revelation and Blaine helped by elbowing the people nearest him and telling them to play it cool, they did so grudgingly.

"Well, Tina, Mercedes, Artie and I were completely forgotten and Britney game forth on the list but she thought she deserved to be in the top three so we wanted to get ourselves noticed. I came up with the wonderful idea to perform "can't touch this" by MC Hammer in the library"

There were some laughs at this and Kurt smiled "So we decked ourselves out with baggy pants and learnt the moves , we thought we were so badass" Kurt laughed "but the librarian actually LIKED it and wanted us to do it for her Sunday service" Now everyone was laughing at the epic fail

"So we took it one step further and I had to admit to Sue Sylvester that it was us who put the video up on You Tube, just to prove that we're rebels. Anyway I expect to get punched in the face but instead she thanks me"

Blaine raised an eyebrow "Really?" From Kurts' stories he knew Sue Sylvester was insane but this seemed a bit extreme.

"I know right? I was shocked too so we look up the video again online and find that there's a remake with Sue and Olivia Newton John that was completely epic, so more good will spread by us trying to be bad" Kurt shook his head fondly, he really missed the insanity of McKinley.

"Are all public schools like this!" Asked a wide eyed Jeff

"No, someone as strange as Kurt couldn't come from a normal school, I'm pretty sure most of the teaches aren't even certified at McKinley" Blaine snorted

"Strange in a good way?" Kurt asked with a smirk while Blaine fumbled to not insult the counter tenor .

"Okay seems like we have time for one more song" Wes grinned and all Warblers got up on stage

"This is a big F you to all the people who try to push us down!" David cried as they launched into the song .

"Na Na Na Na

Na Na Na

Na Na Na Na

Na Na "

Then Blaine started

"I guess I just lost my husband

I don't know where he went

I'm gonna drink my money

I'm not gonna pay his rent (Nope)"

Then Kurt took over

"I got a brand new attitude

And I'm gonna wear it tonight

I wanna get in trouble

I wanna start a fight

(Na Na Na Na Na Na Na)

I wanna start a fight!"

(Na Na Na Na Na Na Na)

I wanna start a fight!"

Blaine almost laughed at the amount of energy in Kurts' voice, he really looked like he wanted to start a fight Kurt and Blaine sang together for the chorus

"So so what?

I'm still a rock star

I got my rock moves

And I don't need you

And guess what?  
I'm having more fun

And now that we're done

I'm gonna show you tonight

I'm alright, I'm just fine

And I you're a tool

So so what?

I am a rockstar

I got my rock moves

And I don't want you tonight"

Nick stepped forward

"Uh, check my flow, uh"

Jeff joined him and they began swapping lines

"The waiter just took my table

And gave it to Jessica Simp- shhh

**I guess I'll go sit with drum boy **

**At least he'll know how to hit **

What if this song's on the radio?

**Then somebody's gonna die **

I'm gonna get in trouble

My ex'll start a fight

(Na Na Na Na Na Na Na)

He's gonna start a fight

(Na Na Na Na Na Na Na)

**We're all gonna get in a fight!" **

They sang the chorus together

"So so what?

I'm still a rock star

I got my rock moves

And I don't need you

And guess what?  
I'm having more fun

And now that we're done

I'm gonna show you tonight

I'm alright, I'm just fine

And I you're a tool

So so what?

I am a rockstar

I got my rock moves

And I don't want you tonight"

Kurt stepped forward again

"You weren't there

You never were

You want it all

But that's not fair

I gave you life

I gave my all

You weren't there

You let me fall"

Jeff, Nick, Blaine and Kurt sang the chorus together

"So so what?

I'm still a rock star

I got my rock moves

And I don't need you

And guess what?  
I'm having more fun

And now that we're done (we're done)

I'm gonna show you tonight

I'm alright (I'm alright) , I'm just fine (I'm just fine)

And I you're a tool

So so what?

I am a rockstar

I got my rock moves

And I don't want you tonight

Blaine sang alone then

"No No, No No

I don't want you tonight

You weren't there

I'm gonna show you tonight

I'm alright, I'm just fine

And you're a tool so"

Kurt took over

"So so what?

I am a rock star

I got my rock moves

And I don't want you tonight

Ba da da da da da"

Blaine laughed as Kurt actually blew a raspberry. Kurt would do anything for a song, it was one of the things Blaine loved about him.

Wes and David snickered at Blaine

"Seems like Mr Oblivious has finally realised his love for agent adorable"

Kurt was enjoying the cheering and general party on stage when Blaine grabbed his arm

"Erm, Kurt do you mind talking to me out in the hall?" He asked nervously which raised several flags in Kurts' head but he agreed anyway. Little did they know that Wevid followed them with a certain camera…

**At McKinley **

Students were seriously resisting the urge to clap and cheer. The New Directions just cheered, along with most cheerios and a few others screaming "Woo Kurt" and "Yay Dolphin School!"

The camera was being moved and it didn't take them long to realise they looking at Blaine and Kurt in a deserted hallway. Neither boy saw the hidden camera.

The girls that recognised what was happening as Blaine started to talk let out fan girl squeals, and when Rachel whispered it in Finns ear he put his head in his hands and muttered

"This is not happening" in a mantra. Other guys groaned, they were in for a gay make out session.

**Dalton hallway **

"What is it you wanted to talk about Blaine?" Kurt asked, still slightly breathless from the performance

Blaine cleared his throat "Kurt, there's a moment where you say to yourself – 'Oh, there you are. I've been looking for you forever. Watching you up on stage today, how strong you are, and how you can still joke and how selfless you are and when you sang Defying Gravity and So What those were moments the moments for me- about you. You move me Kurt and I would really, really like to go out with you"

Kurt was shocked

"Kurt?" Blaine asked uncertainly wondering if he'd ruined their friendship forever

"You want to …go out… on a date… with me?" Kurt asked, hoping he hadn't misunderstood

"yes" Blaine nodded, not trusting himself to say anymore

"Really? This isn't some sort of prank or a hidden camera show or something cuz if it is then you're dead to me Blaine Warbler" Kurt rambled only to be shut up by Blaine's lips on his

"This isn't a prank" He whispered, pulling back slightly, looking into his hazel eyes Kurt saw no lie so he hesitantly closed the gap between their lips.

When they finally pulled back from each other, both breathless Blaine smiled

"Forget Brittany, and Karofsky that was your first kiss that counts, kay?"

"Kay" Kurt replied and leaned in for another kiss.

**Back at McKinley**

Dave Karofsky realised that he had just been outed, funnily enough, no one else seemed to. Well until his eye found a certain Latino who smirked knowingly. He wasn't sure if he should be relieved or not, but then he thought about it and he realised that he was now Santanas' bitch, _that's probably what she wants _he thought venomously _I'm completely at her mercy _

Meanwhile Santana smirked smugly to herself and whispered to Brittney "We're getting your dolphin back"

Brittney brightened considerably and was about to open her mouth when Santana shushed her "It's a secret though, if you say anything to anyone he won't come back"

Brittney nodded seriously then went back to talking with a confused Puck about dolphin kisses.

**END **

**EPILOGUE **

"So, Kurticans" Wes, in an unusually playful mood said, moving to squash himself between Blaine and Kurt on the couch in the warbler room "You said some interesting things yesterday"

Kurt eyed the laptop in Wes' hand warily

"But what I found most interesting" Wes opened the laptop and all the other warblers gathered around "was the part about you being on the football and Cheerio team. Now some may ask what a cheerio is? The answer will please Blaine very much" Wes grinned and Kurt groaned "Well a cheerio is what the McKinley school calls they're cheerleaders"

Blaine blushed at the image that put in his mind and barely heard Kurt squeak that no he did not wear a skirt

"Well, guess what I looked it up and your cheerio performances and your football career and this is what I found"

The video on the laptop started playing and Kurt heard it before he saw it

"_Hello I'm Kurt Hummel and I'd like to volunteer for the role of kicker" _

"This is gonna be a long day" he groaned as single ladies started playing.

**END**


End file.
